The present invention relates to a spinning system, more specifically a spinning system for performing spinning, by driving rollers in revolution, on a member to be machined supported in an unrotatable state.
Various types of spinning system are known as spinning systems for performing spinning mainly at the end of tubular materials, such as formation of tapered tube end, for example.
Among such spinning systems, there is a system intended for performing spinning by driving a drawing tool in revolution around the member to be machined, in the state where the member to be machined is unrotatably supported, as the one disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-8412, for example. The spindle system indicated in that patent publication is constructed by providing a cam plate and a tool mounting base (face plate) on a main spindle of double structure, to drive 2 sets of planetary gear mechanism provided in series in the rear part of the main spindle, produce a difference of speed between the inner tube and the outer tube of the main spindle in rotation for giving a relative turning between the cam plate and the tool mounting base, and slide the drawing tool, which is revolving around the main spindle, in radial direction, to perform spinning.
Moreover, also known is a spinning system for performing spinning by combining inclined axis and eccentric axis, as required, and driving rollers, which are working tools, in revolution around the member to be machined, such as those disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 11-147138 and No. 11-151535, for example.
In a system for performing spinning by means of a working tool revolving around the main spindle like the spindle system indicated in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-8412, it is difficult to perform processing by placing, side by side, a plural number of working tools such as drawing tool and cutter blade, for example, unlike a spinning system which turns the member to be machined by fixing the working tool, and this makes it necessary to cut the machined end by using a separate equipment in a separate process, after completion of the spinning work.
Such cutting process after spinning becomes essential as finishing work of tube end, especially after execution of a spinning work including inclined axis and eccentric axis as indicated in said Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 11-147138, etc.
Furthermore, while it is requested, on a system for performing spinning by means of a working tool revolving around the main spindle, to enable to perform spinning continuously by using 2 different kinds of roller, for example, no such system has yet been realized.
In view of the above-described situation, the objective of the present invention is to provide a spinning system to perform spinning, by driving a working tool in revolution on an unrotatably supported member to be machined, capable of not only properly performing spinning but of also performing other work such as cutting, etc. after spinning.
To achieve said objective, the spinning system according to the present invention is constructed by comprising, as indicated in claim 1 below, a main spindle with a double tube having an outer and inner tube, a first rotor provided at the tip of one of said outer or inner tubes that turns together with one of the said tubes around the main spindle, a second rotor provided at the tip of the other of said outer or inner tube parallel to the first rotor and turning together with the other said outer or inner tube around the said main spindle and forming a first guide and second guide route around the axis of the other tube of the said outer or inner tube, a first and second tool supported on said first rotor, movably along the said first and second guide routes of the second rotor respectively, and a driving means for rotatably driving said outer tube and inner tube in the same direction, on an unrotatably supported member to be machined, and rotatably driving said outer and inner tubes relatively, as required, in a way to produce a difference of rotation between said outer and inner tubes, so as to drive the said first working tool in a radial direction along the said first guide route and to drive the said second working tool in a radial direction along the said second guide route, while driving both the said first and second working tools in revolution. According to the spinning system indicated in claim 1, it is possible to properly perform spinning by driving the working tools in revolution and also perform other work such as cutting, etc. after spinning, on an unrotatably supported member to be machined.
In this case, the system may be constructed in such a way that the said second working tool moves outward in a radial direction when the said first working tool moves inward in a radial direction, and that the said second working tool moves inward in a radial direction when the said first working tool moves outward in a radial direction, as indicated in claim 2. According to the spinning system indicated in claim 2, it is possible to accurately prevent any contact between the first and second working tools, and thus increase the degree of freedom in the disposition of the first and second working tools.
Moreover, for that purpose, it is possible to provide a reversing mechanism on either the said first or second working tool, as indicated in claim 3. According to the spinning system indicated in claim 3, it is possible to reverse the direction of movement of the first and second working tool, with a simple mechanism.
Furthermore, it is possible to form the prescribed length on both ends of the said first and second guide routes formed concentrically on the said second rotor, as indicated in claim 4. According to the spinning system indicated in claim 4, it is possible to use the concentrically formed portion as an escape position for either the first or second working tools.
And, on the said spinning system, it is possible to use a spinning roller as the said first working tool and a cutter blade as the said second working tool, as indicated in claim 5. By using a spinning roller as the said first working tool and a cutter blade as the said second working tool, as indicated in claim 5, it becomes possible to perform post-processing trimming after spinning.
Furthermore, on the said spinning system, it is possible to use as the said first working tool a spinning roller with a large curvature at the portion to come in contact with the said member to be machined, and use as the said second working tool a spinning roller with a small curvature at the portion to come in contact with the said member to be machined, as indicated in claim 6. Here, while the spinning roller with a large curvature at the portion to come in contact with the member to be machined is suitable for forming a rough shape, the spinning roller with a small curvature at the portion to come in contact with the member to be machined, which is capable of forming while maintaining a high face accuracy of the member to be machined, is suitable for finishing. Therefore, by providing 2 sets of rollers different in curvature at the portion to come in contact with the member to be machined as mentioned above, it becomes possible to perform general processing and finishing in succession, with high accuracy. By using, as the said first working tool, a spinning roller with a large curvature at the portion to come in contact with the said member to be machined and using, as the said second working tool, a spinning roller with a small curvature at the portion to come in contact with said member to be machined, as indicated in claim 6, it becomes possible to perform general processing and finishing in succession with high accuracy, and thus to smoothly perform spinning work.
As described above, there is a spinning roller as the said first working tool, and there are cutter blades for cutting the member to be machined, a cutting tool for treating the cut surface, a grindstone, etc. in addition to the spinning roller, as the said second working tool.
This makes it possible to smoothly perform spinning and execute, after spinning, desired work such as cutting, etc. in succession, on the said member to be machined.
The said first and second guide routes may be either grooves or protruding lines, and the first and second working tools may be driven along both the first and second guide routes respectively, by forming pins which are guided by being fastened in the groove, or by grooves which are guided by being engaged with the protruding lines. The said first and second guide routes may also be formed as a single continuous guide route.